The overall purpose of the proposed research is to empirically test a cross-cultural theory of female status (developed by the Principal Investigator in a series of publications) in the public and domestic domains using the data in the Human Relations Area Files. For the empirical test of the theory, a sample of 63 societies has been selected and a coding form devised to collect data on variables hypothesized to be causes and consequences of female status. Female status has been operationally defined by the Principal Investigator in terms of indicators measuring female power, authority, and prestige in the public and domestic domains. Additional aims of the research will be to investigate (1) the nature of the relationship between female power, authority and prestige in the two domains and (2) the quality of human interaction in societies which vary along the dimensions of female status; (3) to develop a scale of female domestic status and to validate the scale of female public status developed by the Principal Investigator in her previous work.